The Eighth Cullen
by jrfess
Summary: Who is Daniel Cullen? Is he Carlisle's son? Or is he Alice's secret love? Or how about Jasper's best friend? Or all of the above! Come on down and find out in the best story you've ever read... The Eight Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**So… this is going to be the prologue of MANY stories. Just to tell you that now.**

*******

_The Eighth Cullen_

Washington. So green and moist. One of the most rainiest places in the U.S.A. It is also overcast almost everyday of the year. Perfect for Daniel Cullen.

Daniel'sPOV

I sat outside Forks High. So far I was the only one there.

_Must have been earlier than I thought. Or later. _

I was reluctant to go in there. I was about to meet my only family. And purposely make them hate me. Wonderful. Just then the lunch bell rang.

_Good,_ I thought.. _If I had waited any longer my plan wouldn't have worked._

I stood up and walked towards the lunch doors, red eyes flashing. This was going to be fun.

***

**I know this was a cliffhanger( I hope.) Anyway I thought it would be fun. So tell me what you think. And if you hate it, the rest of the story will be… better and longer than what I just wrote sooooo… **

**Cool Beans( Hot Rod. On of the most hilarious movies of all time!)**

**Joshua Fessey.**


	2. AN1

**So, hey again! I'm back. Took me forever, I know, and I'm sorry about that. It's just that since I'm under 18 years old, I still have to obey my parents, the house rules, and groundings. It is this last thing that got me. As I did not keep my grades up in school, my parents decided I could not keep up my fanfiction either, along with any other electronically habit I may or may not upkeep. Anyway, I've brought up my grades and improved and stuff, so I'm all good now. As much as I **_**loath**_** to admit it, I had lost my drive to do this story. I was going to give it up, but thanks to two awesome fans who reviewed asking for more, I've decided to resume it. Thanks in particular to Nicolette-Whitlock. Anyway, I just wanted to get this out there, and I promise I will try to get another actual chapter out by tonight(6/23), and at the latest tomorrow(6/24). **


	3. Chapter 2

**FYI: This takes place after breaking dawn, just so you know.**

Ch. 2

I smiled, knowing that what I was about to do was probably very wrong, but hey, dad wouldn't have seen me any other way. At least, he hasn't for the last fifty years. Why they had to come here of all places, I had no idea. I was still pondering that thought when I pushed open the doors to the lunch room.

I stood their and looked around, but my family wasn't there. Come on! These contacts cost $3.75. Man! I walked up to a random student and asked where the office was. After pointing me in the right direction, he walked off, telling his friend that my eyes were red. I walked out of the lunch room and towards the office, still fuming. As I walked into the office I noticed that there was only one person behind the desk.

"Excuse me," I started , " Where are the Cullens?" For some reason she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"They haven's gone here for at least a year," she said. "I think they still live in their house though."

Looking through her mind, I find out exactly where they live. Oh, and by the way, I have an awesome super power. It works sorta like Google. I lock onto someone's mind, think about what I want to 'Google' and boom, I see all the results. Yes it can be used in a perverted fashion, But I don't use it like that… usually. Anyway, I walked outside to my car, which is an awesome red and black Camaro.

As I was driving towards their house, I saw an idiotic silver Volvo driving by. Did I tell you I hate Volvo's. I just don't like their design's, especially in silver. As I roared into the driveway I saw my Dad looking out of the window to see who was there.

I waved.

His eyes widened.

He turned away.

He said, "Leave. I don't want you."

I decided to go in anyway.


	4. AN 2

Hey! I'm back! Sorta! Not Really! This is only an A.N.( author's note for those of you who don't know.) So, I'm off of my unofficial Hiatus on this story, but I bring bad news. That, however, is for my second part of my three part A.N. Now onto the first part.

**Part 1**

This is the part where I apologize from the very bottom of my heart for my absence. I have three scenarios for you on how you will react to my absence. Here is the first one:

Me- I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. Forgive me.

Fanfiction readers- Of course we forgive you. We love you Jrfess. We will welcome you with open arms and let bygones be bygones.

Now, I hope that that will be the overwhelmingly picked scenario. That one I just made up. This next one is from the movie Zombieland( such an awesome movie.) So, here we go:

Me( playing Columbus/Jesse Eisenberg)- Oh my God. I'm so [very] sorry. Now let me start my three part apology by saying that you are very wonderful [Fanfiction readers] and-

Fanfiction readers( playing Tallahassee/Woody Harrelson)- Now I've beat the [crap] out of [Fanfiction writers] for a lot more than that. So, you get a forty-five percent power punch.

_You guys punch me. We trash a grand canyon store, kill Eddie Murphy, and have fun at an amusement park. The end._

So that was the second scenario, and I'd be fine with that one two. And by the way, when words are like [this], that means that the words that are supposed to go there are either to inappropriate in this story, or they don't fit what we're talking about. So this third scenario… doesn't exist because you're so mad you won't even get in to a scenario with me. So I'm going to put up a poll on my profile page numbered 1,2,3, and you click on the number of the corresponding scenario to say which one you support.

**Part 2**

So this is the part with the bad news. This is where I say that… this next chapter is going to be the end of the book! Oh No! It can't be! But I'm afraid it is people. But it is not without a few twists and turns. Alice, Daniel's one true love? Jasper, his best friend? Abandonment by Carlisle? This and much more in the last installment of The Eighth Cullen!

**Part 3**

Now for part three of my super A.N. This is only the end of the first book of three! This second installment of the series( name yet to be determined, open for suggestions) will have Alice-pre Jasper, Jasper- civil war area and beyond, the Volturi, Al Capone, World War II, and much more. HAH HAH HAH! Bet you've never read a story like that before. HINT: He might be the one to kill Hitler. That is also open for Yays or Nays. But the way I'm going to do that leads me to the fourth part of my three part A.N.

**Part 4**

As of soon I am going to make regular updates to my profile page. Include in that is my new weekly poll. It will contain relevant stuff like whether or not Daniel should kill Hitler to stuff like: Which do you like better : Smallville, Lost, none of the above, or why isn't the Daily Show up there fool! I think that sounds pretty nice, and that brings me to the end of the fourth part of my three part A.N. I guess this is it.

Signing Out,

_Jrfess_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is it. End of The Eighth Cullen. Pretty short book, but it leads into an awesome super epic. So, let's just get this out now. Because I'm not sure Carlisle was born, I'm going to say 1734. So give him 27 years to become a vampire, that would be 1761. 37 years after that is when he's going to have Daniel, which would mean Daniel's born in 1798. So that means he is 212 years old as of… oh… let's say January 24, 2010. Also, if you haven't read my profile( which you totally should every five minutes), this chapter will contain the prologue to The Life and Lies of Daniel Cullen( total Harry Potter reference by the way) and it will be awesome. So, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

As I walked in I saw Dad glaring at me from down a hallway that was so white it burnt my eyes. I mean, how much white can you cram in this house. Apparently to much. Anyway, I "Googled" what I wanted and… BOOM! It was there. I love my powers. So, having what I wanted, I decided to respond to his death glare by smiling and waving , and then turning to go into their living room. Just as I was about to walk in, Dad was there.

"Look, Daniel, I don't want you to know my new family. You're part of my old life, and you don't belong here," he half whispered, half snarled.

"So you remember my name after all these years. Oh, and by the way, the people I'm here to see, they were my family before they were yours."

Then I just swept by him, leaving speechless at this new revelation. As I walked into the living room, I saw just about every gaming system known to man… or vampire… whatever. And there I saw him, sitting on the couch. Jasper.

I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, saw my face, and his eyes widened.

"Joshua," he whispered.

"Miss me," I whispered right back.

And then he was right in front of me, giving me a very tight hug, which I happily returned.

"My God," he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since Alice and I left for the Cullens. How Are you?"

"I'm doing just fine Jasper. And as much as I wish I could say this was just a friendly visit, but it isn't," I said, And then I sighed. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but… I saw her again today. I saw Christa."

After I said that, jasper went rigid. "Christa. Really. But… she's dead. Maria said she'd kill her if I left."

"Somehow she got out Jasper, Just like me, and then you," I said. "And I'm pretty sure she still loves you."

All this time the rest of the room was watching us. All were really quiet, as if they were dead. But then again, they are dead so…

But then the Blonde one interrupted my musings and asked, "Who are you."

"Oh guys, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Rose, Emmet, Bella, and Edward," Jasper said, making the introductions. The one that interested me the most was Bella, because I couldn't 'Google' her mind. It was weird.

But just then, Alice, and to other women got home. She walked in through the door and froze upon seeing me. Then she sprinted over to me and kissed me for all it was worth.

"What is going on here," boomed Emmet.

"It's a long story," I replied, "So we had better sit down."

And so with everyone sitting, even the two women who had come home with Alice( who I had learned were named Esme and Renesmee, and I began my story. I began from the very beginning, about how Carlisle, who ended up being my dad, was standing in the middle of the forest, watching me being born. And as my mom screamed her last scream, I opened my eyes, and that began the epic story of my life.

**END**

**Sneak Peek at The Life and Lies of Daniel Cullen**

I saw a man standing above me, watching me, and I didn't know why. The first thing I remembered was hunger, hunger and being compressed, and wanting out. He reached down and picked me up.

"I loved her," he whispered. "I loved her, and you just took her away from me."

And I understood the meaning of his words, although I couldn't figure out where I learned them from. They were just there.

"I'm sorry, but I can't care for you," he whispered. "You just killed her. So I'm going to give you to someone who can."

With that he tucked me under his arm and ran. He ran for the rest of the night. He finally reached where he was going just as the sun breached the horizon.

"These people will care for you like I couldn't," he said. And so he sat me down on the door step and tucked a note in the blanket he had wrapped me in. With that he knocked on the door and was gone.

A lady opened the door and looked around, and then down, and saw me. She picked me up and brought me inside. After setting me down on bed she read the note. It said:

_I am sorry I have to leave my son her with you._

_But I can't love him like I'm supposed to. _

_His mother died in child bitrh, and she's the only woman I have evr loved._

_So please care for him like I can't._

_His name is Daniel._

_Signed,_

_Father._

**And That's it! This story is over! I hope you loved it. I sure loved writing it. Drop all the reviews you want. And by the way, this is going to be the first chapter of my next story so, yeah.**

**And thanks to Unknown Critc! I hope everyone loves me as much as you!**

**Signing out for the lat time from The Eighth Cull H.Q.**

**This is Jrfess, and I love you all!**


End file.
